Donovan Connolly
Donovan Kennedy Connolly is a pointman for the Irish Mafia. He is the middle son of the don, Aidan Connolly, and next in line to take over. Donovan Connolly is portrayed by actor Chris Hemsworth Personality Donovan is often considered an excessively violent individual. He has been subscribed to anger management classes on multiple occasions, choosing to ignore it in favor of going out on his own sort of stress relief program of drinking and fighting. As one would imagine of an Irish stereotype Donovan loves drinking (dark beer specifically) and causing brawls, although anything that causes an adrenaline rush is good with him. He is brash and temperamental, making decisions with little to no forethought. He tends to shoot first and ask questions later. It doesn't take a hell of a lot to get on Donovan's bad side. A well placed word, any sort of insult, even sometimes a sideways glance in his direction will easily set him off. Anything that he thinks is someone taking a shot at him really will spur it on. And he has been known not just to yell about these situations that he finds displeasing, but also go straight to physical violence depending on the severity of said situation. He expects the same in return; if he does something stupid to make himself an asshole people are more than allowed to call him out on it. He likes to stay out of the center of attention, not because he doesn't like attention. Because he does. But he realizes that rumors circulate about people and he'd rather not be gossiped about. He tends to keep a rather small group of close friends, though he'll go out with nearly anyone for a beer or what-have-you. Making friends is nearly impossible for him though. It is hard for him to make friends and even harder for him to keep them. A lack of support system combined with the constant frustration he encounters on a daily basis, leading Donovan to get rid of this residual anger by working out almost obsessively. History Donny was born and raised in Washington, DC by a strict Irish Catholic family. His father Aidan Connolly is the head of the Irish Mob in DC. Donovan was born as the middle child, but due to his older brother Seamus going into the priesthood he is now next in line to take over after his father steps down. Learning about the family business was not particularly earth-shattering to Donny. It did not make him question his morals. Church wasn't about spirituality for him, anyway, so he simply did what he had to do for the family. To keep it going, but more likely to keep himself from getting into trouble. Donovan had his first drink at fourteen, learned how to drive at the age of fifteen, and he was taught to shoot by sixteen. All of these skills only improved in the subsequent years. It took until Donovan was out of high school before he actually went out on his first date. And even then it wasn't a lavish affair. They met at a coffee shop and the entire ordeal only lasted about two hours. Instead of heading off to college, Donovan immediately started working full time for his family, training to be a point man. while perhaps not the BEST position for him, Donny appreciated the hands-on aspect of it as well as his father's demand to make sure they both knew what was going on and maintained control of any situation that was thrown at them. For a short while after he became a full time point man, Donovan tried to skip out on church here and there. However, having a brother that was a priest made it exceedingly more difficult not to get caught not attending. His streak of playing hookie ended after about two months. Relationships With Rory Connolly His younger cousin, Donovan was never particularly nice to Rory. He treated him like he treats his brothers, with a low level of respect supplemented by the fact that he views Rory as a waste of time and genetics. Donovan will become the new don within the next twenty years, and has been making sure Rory knows that if he doesn't step up his game and actually get shit done he's going to be cast out of the family as soon as Donny has the power. With Morgan Kelly Unlike Rory, Donovan treats Morgan with indifference bordering on respect. He does not give her nearly as much shit as anyone else in his generation, if only because he feels that she does the best with what is given to her. Her work is reliable and he views her as an asset to the family in that respect. Donovan also assumes, knowing his family, that there probably are other illegitamate children out there somewhere, at least Morgan is pulling her own weight and trying to prove herself to him. With James Eames Eames was hired by Donny's father on an occasion to help out with a job or two in the past, the two men met through work. They are on neutral terms. Skills Donovan is extremely athletic, working out on a daily basis. He is an excellent marksman and trained in kickboxing and mixed martial arts. He's also a surprisingly good cookP Category:Characters Category:Irish Mafia Category:Illegals Category:Played By: Krys